The Happily Ever After ToG Needs
by JJazzy
Summary: Through all the twists and turns in ToG, our characters always have a problem on their hands. They just can't get the happily ever-after ToG needs. This is the walk into the sunset Rowan, Aelin, Aedion, Dorian and Chaol deserve.
1. Chapter 1

**The Happily Ever After**

Everyone except Queen Aelin is sitting quietly around a table in Terrassen's white tower mansion. Aelin bursts into the room in a long flowing green dress.

"And… she arrives. Aelin, dinner was supposed to start at 7:00! It's 7:30!" Rowan says as Aelin takes her spot at the head of the long table.

"Yeah, and I'm starving!" Aedioin adds. In response, he receives a smouldering glare from Aelin.

"Everyone got here half hour early, and you're half hour late!" Rowan argues.

"Well, I'm not everyone," Aelin retorts. At this, Aelin receives twin glares from Rowan and Aedion.

Changing the subject, Aelin directs the conversation toward other things, "So, how's the territory, Lyssandra?"

"Fine, I guess. The shadow leopards are cra-zy," Lyssandra grins.

Aelin laughs and gestures of Emrys to start bringing up the food.

"Crazy?! They're MAD!" Evangeline shouts.

Wincing at the sudden noise, Ren says, "I'm pretty sure they're not angry mad, but crazy mad."

Evangeline pouts, "Same thing!"

" _Not_ same thing!" Lyssandra replies.

Emrys brings up a platter of beef wellington for everyone.

"If we get food like this every time we eat together, everyone's going to get fat," Rowan says pointedly, "Especially Aelin."

In return, Aelin gives Rowan her signature death stare. If looks could kill, Rowan would be a smouldering pile of ash.

"Okay…" Aedion breaks the silence.

There's a knock on the door and Aedion stands to get it. Before he's taken 4 steps, the large oak doors swing open. Dorian stands with Chaol right behind him.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, Dorian and Chaol are coming," Aelin adds with a grin when she sees who's there.

"A little late for that!" Rowan sighs.

Aelin stands and gestures to the two empty seats to her left. Aedion had wondered why she hadn't let him sit there and had made him sit beside Rowan.

Dorian sits beside Aelin, leaving Chaol to sit in front of Lyssandra. Lyssandra was going to make Chaol feel as uncomfortable as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter! Please review my story, any feedback is welcome! I am not Sarah J. Maas and do not own any Throne Of Glass characters or plot_

Dorian and Aelin engage in conversation about the recent trade agreements while Aedion and Rowan share an amused look at Lyssandra's attempts to annoy Chaol.

"How's Nesryn?" Lyssandra prompts Chaol with a knowing grin.

"She's fine," Chaol says rigidly. Staring at his beef wellington.

"Oh? How are you doing?" Lyssandra asks again.

"I'm fine," Chaol says even more rigidly.

"Okay, then... How are you AND Nesryn doing?" Lyssandra asks.

"We're fine," Chaol says somehow even more rigid.

"Mmhmm?" Lyssandra asks, nodding at the gold band that now sat on his fourth finger.

Chaol sighs, "You won't drop it, will you?"

"Nope. Chaol is engaged, Chaol is engaged!" She sings.

Chaol blushes as everyone turns to look at him.

"How are things going?" Aedion asks.

Going rigid again, Chaol sighs, "fine."

"Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod!" Aelin cries from farther down the table.

"What?" Rowan asks, suddenly curious.

"Dorian's got a ring for Manon!" Aelin yells.

"Shhhhhhh!" Dorian snaps. "So much for keeping it a secret!"

"Oops!" Aelin mocks.

"Can we see? Do you think she's going to say yes?" Lyssandra bombards Dorian with question.

"Sure, and how am I supposed to know?!" Dorian says as he pulls a small crystal box out of his pocket.

"Pretty!" Lyssandra says, the glint of the ruby encrusted ring reflecting in her eyes.

Emrys saves Dorian the embarrassment as he pours wine for everyone.

"I'd like to make a toast," Rowan stands.

"You?!" Aelin exclaims. "A. That's my job, and B. you don't usually like to publicly speak."

"A. Anyone can do it, and B. This is only 6 people! Not Public!" Rowan retorts.

"8 actually," Lyssandra corrects.

Rowan continues anyway, avoiding Aelin's glares. "We've been through so much together. And I've learned things about all of you. And myself. I learned that fear is fear and you can't change that, but I also learned," pausing, he looks at Aelin. "That love is stronger than anything." Getting down on one knee, he directs all of his attention to Aelin, his Fireheart. "Aelin, I love you. And if you love me back, I want to ask you. Will you be my wife and mate? Be my Fireheart?"  
Rowan opens a small black box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a blue saphire and green emerald encircling a diamond.  
The colours of the Whitethorn family and Galathynius family around a spot of pure fealing. Of Love. Pure, true love.

Aelin stared down at the ring. and with tears of joy in her eyes, nodded. Rowan carefully slipped the ring onto Aelin's finger, and the couple embraced. Rowan kissed his to-be-wife with all of the love inside of him. Aelin pulled back smiling so bright, she lit up Rowans whole heart, his Fireheart.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter! Hope you enjoy! Any reviews, good or bad are welcome! I know it's a bit fast paced, but you'll have to bear with me. I do not own any ToG characters or plot._

"Am I the only one here without a ring on my finger now?!" Aedion complains over a glamorous dessert of puddings, muffins and the king of desserts: raspberry cheese cake.

"You're not alone, fellow single," Lyssandra chants.

"Right," Aedion answers plainly.

Just then, a sudden, loud BOOM interrupts the dinner.

"What was that?..." Chaol asks as the boom sounds again.

Dorian grins in response. "That, was the sound of wyverns flying this way."

Everyone rushes to the towering window at the end of the room. A single wyvern was flying this way. It's silver wing's booming with strength. A figure with blowing, silver hair and a red cloack was mounted atop the massive, flying creature.

"It's Manon!" Dorian exclaim.

"And by the looks of it, she isn't happy," Lyssandra states.

"She always looks that way," Dorian wipes of Lyssandra's statement.

Sure enough, moments later, a guard came rushing in with Manon in tow.

Manon barely nods at Aelin and stalks right towards Dorian. "Dorian Havilliard. You forgot to pick up Earena! Her library school called asking why no one was coming for her! You are in BIG trouble mister! BIG TROUBLE!"

"You were right," Dorian whispers to Lyssandra. Lyssandra just smirked. Dorian wasn't scared of anything but his wife.

Aedion's gaze settled on Manon's hand. "Where's your wedding ring, Manon?" Aedion blurts.

"Manon..." Dorian starts as his gaze whips to Manon's hand, where, the ring was indeed missing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it took so long to upload a new chapter. Got caught in the back to school rush. Through school, I'll try to upload as often as possible wich will probably be once or twice a week. I am not Sarah J. Maas and do not own any Tog material._

"Manon..." Dorain says, barely above a whisper.

"I took it off." Manon snapped back.

Hurt shone in Dorian's eyes. "Manon," Dorian peaded once more. he felt like a part of his heart had been ripped out of him.

Manon seemed to realize the distress in Dorian's eyes at that moment. She smiled and said softly, "Oh, silly. Not like that. Vester had a not-so-little poop incident in his diaper. I took it off so that I wouldn't get it dirty while I cleaned up. Forgot to put it back on."

Dorian collapsed back into his chair in relief, "You scared the chez out of me."

Manon gives him her winning grin, "I gotta go now, kids at home alone." Her voice turning harder, "When you get home, mister, we are going to have a little chat about you forgeting to pick up your daughter."

With that, Manon stalked out of the room. Abroxas's mighty wing beats coming soon after.

"You know, after everything I've been through, nothing really scares me. The only thing I'm scared of is the my wife," Dorian states.

The room fills with laughter and Emrys comes to collect the plates.

"That was delicious, Emrys." Aelin compliments.

Emrys just nods.

Standing, Dorian starts, "Well, I best be off. Manon is going to bight my head off when I get back to the keep, best not to keep her waiting."

Chaol stands too and complains, "I better go with Dorian."

Chaol and Dorian head towards the door, "Bye, everyone."

Lyssandra transforms into a shadow leopard and growls good bye before leaping out the open window.

Aedion, Rowan and Aelin sit in silence.

"So..." Aedion starts.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't been able to update for so long! I suppose you're all tired of hearing the excuse "I had homework," so I'm not going to give you an excuse. Let's just say I'm a practically professional procrastinator. I am not Sarah J. Maas and do not own ToG._

"So..." Aedion starts.

"You're engaged!" He claims.

"Yep, we are." Aelin says plainly, locking eyes with Rowan.

 _Fianc_ _é_ his eyes read.

 _Don't start with me._

 _Oh? Threatening your to-be-husband?_ Rowan taunts.

He receives a glare in response. _I can't wait to see the look on Fenrys's face when you tell him._

Rowan's face turns to stone. _YOU are telling him. NOT ME._

 _Oh, but, he was in YOUR cadre, back in the day._

Rowan mocks, _Oh_ , _but, he serves YOU now, not me._

"Helloooo? Earth to Rowaelin," Aedion jokes, waving his hands in the air.

"Hi," Aelin says, turning her glare from Rowan to Aedion. Aedion raises his hands in the air in submission.

"DON"T USE THAT SHIP NAME," Rowan says slowly and carefuly.

"Jeez, now I understand why Aelin and Lyssandra are always complaining about territorial fae nonsense," Aedion states, realizing a moment to late his mistake. Rowan is already upon him. Sword drawn.

"Boys!" Aelin yells. "How hard is it to have a simple, non violent dinner?"

"Umm... Imposible?" Rowan asks?

"Not funny," Aelin says.

Changing the topic, she suggests, "lets play a game."

"An Aelin friendly game or a game game?" Rowan asks.

"An absolutely-shockingly-awesome-game." She responds. "Trivia on each other."

"I don't think this will end well..." Aedion starts.

"Everyone gets one answer for each question, and NO TERRITORIAL FAE BULL."

"Right," Rowan and Aedion say at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

_Helloooooo. I'm actually getting a lot more follows and likes than I thought I would. Any reviews welcome! Again, sorry it took me so long to update. I am not Sarah J. Maas so I don't own any ToG plot or characters._

"I'm gonna start!" Aelin states.

"Definitely not, I'm going to start," Rowan states back. Earning a pout from Aelin.

"I still think this is gonna end with someone trying to punch someone else." Aedion mumbles.

"C'mon, live a little Aedion! Besides, no ones going to out punch me." Aelin jokes. Aedion just glares at Aelin.

All, cheerfully, Aelin starts the game, "So, when's my birthday?"

"Damn," Rowan stomps under the table.

Aelin just raises her eyebrows at him.

"Uh... July fourteenth?" Rowan guesses cluelesly, "no, November fourteenth!"

"Wrong! It's in MAY!" Aedion retorts.

"MAY fourteenth!" Rowan yells.

"Shush. Indoor voices, Rowan," Aedion tsks Rowan. "And what is it with you and the number 14?"

Rowan just glares, and pouts, then glares and pouts some more.

"Two points. A, You've both already answered at least once, but I'll let it slip, and B, do either o you actually know when my birthday is?" Aelin cuts in.

She receives twin glares from Aedion and Rowan in response.

"May 31?" Rowan guesses.

"There is no May 31! May has 30 days!" Aedion declares.

Aelin enters the conversation again, "No, you buffoon, it has 31 days! And, no, my birthday is not the 31st. Not even close."

"The 30th?" Aedion guesses.

"Nope."

"The 29th?" Rowan guesses.

"Nope."

"The 28th?" Aedion guesses.

"Nope, you guys suck at this."

"Thanks, the 27th?" Rowan guesses again.

"Nope."

"The 26th?"

"No,"

"The 25th?"

"Still no."

"Lower or higher?"

"Lower"

"10th?"

"Lower"

"5th?"

"Lower"

"THE 3RD!" Aedion exclaims.

"There we go. You guys had like fifty tries! I almost want to punch you." Aelin says plainly.

"That's my cue to go," Aedion says, already halfway through the door.

"Byyeeeeee." Aelin says as the end of his cloak disappears.

"Were you really going to punch him?" Rowan questions.

"Nope" Aelin responds plainly.

"Buisy night, let's get some rest." Rowan encourages as he stands to go.

Standing, Aelin heads toward the door with Rowan right beside her.

Grinning, she whispers, "Good night, Fiancé."

 _I am nearing the end of this story. I am also working on starting another ToG fanfic. When it comes out, I'll let you all know, plz check it out!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed my story! I havn't updated in a while and won't in a while because I'm doing the NaNoWriMo writing chalenge this month. If any of you are doing it to, please let me know in a review. All reviews are welcome too! I don't own any Sarah J. Maas ideas._

As Aelin walked down the dimly lit hall, she was very aware of Rowan padding softly behind her. At the corner, she whirled on him and playfully shoved him into the wall. Rowan almost didn't see it coming. Almost. He realized a moment earlier and when she pushed him, he just pressed his lips on hers.

When Rowan kissed her, the ground swept out from under Aelin's feet. This was her Rowan. Her fiancé.

And as they stood in the hall kissing, they both realized that maybe the sun would rise upon this war ruined continent. As long as they were together, the world could jump off a cliff.

The world was becoming a better place, and Rowan's Fireheart was the light in the world, in everyworld and especially his. He knew that he would follow his Fireheart to whatever end. Whatever end.

So, long live Queen Aelin Ashryver Galathynius and King Rowan Whitethorn. No country dared challenge the court of Terrasen, for The king and queen's love truly went to whatever end.

 _And... This story is finnished. I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think of it! I'm starting 2 more stories. One of them is going to be ToG. Please check them out when they come out! Thank you for reading my story._

 _P.S. there most likely will be a one chapter Epilogue._


	8. Epilogue 1

_It's been a while, but I'm back! So this is an epilogue to this Fanfic._

 _I don't own any ToG material_

 **9 months after the last chapter:**

Queen Aelin stands in a large dressing room as Lady Lyssandra and two other women adjust her dress.

"Ouch!" Aelin baubles as Lyssandra does her hair.

"Chill, Aelin. You're going hyper. Now stay still, I'm trying to do your hair!" Lyssandra commands.

Aelin calms down and let's her twist, and flip, and comb her golden blond hair.

When Lyssandra finishes, she cover's Aelin's eyes and nods to the other two girls, Queen Ansel of Briarcliff and Manon Blackbeak-Havilliard.

They hurry to the wall and move a large silver mirror so that it sits directly in front of Aelin. Lyssandra removes her hand and Aelin gasps. Lyssandra had picked Aelin's dress for her, she hadn't known how it looked at all until now. Heck, Lyssandra had picked her hair style, her shoes, the bouquet of flowers she'd hold. Everything.

But, wow. This dress was amazing. The sheets of white silk flow down into a short train, the dress hugs me right where it should and hangs loose right where it should. Ansel moves to place a small crystal crown on my head, sitting neatly with the french braid Lyssandra had done.

Wow. Standing here in her wedding dress, Aelin felt amazing. Lyssandra, being her maid of honour, handed her a bouquet of fire blossoms.

The three of them move to stand in front of the doors that led into the great hall. The trumpets sound, and you can hear the sudden hush on the assembled crowd as the oak doors swing open. Aelin walks forward slowly, sure not to stumble in her way-too-high-heals that Lyssandra had picked out.

Aelin's three bridesmaids follow behind her as she walks down the aisle. Thousands of eyes follow her every step. When she get's to the top, everyone sit's down and Aelin turn's to face Rowan Whitethorn.

The ceremony drones on, Aelin, barely listening gazes at Rowan's pine green eyes. When the time comes, she whispers "I do," before repeating more loudly, "I do."

The sunlight from the towering window makes Rowan's hair shine.

When the priest says, "You may kiss the bride," Rowan surges forth and the newly wed couple embrace.

"Fireheart," Rowan whispers into her mouth.

"Buzzard," Aelin said back.

The priest announces, "Queen Aelin Galathynius, and King Rowan Whitethorn-Galathynius!"

The couple turn to face the cheering crowd, and hand in hand, they smile. But at the same time, Aelin is going bezerk in her mid that Rowan had changed his name without telling her he planned to do so. He would have hell to pay tomorrow, but for now, she enjoyed being with the love of her life and the greatest buzzard of all time.


	9. Epilogue 2

_Hello! Here's an epilogue part 2! I know that there is usually only one epilogue, but this story is going to have A LOT by the time I finish it. This time there is a bit of Lorcan / Elide fluff, (to the request of one of the reviews). If you want to see anything else happen in this story, please leave a review!  
_ _Again, this is after EoS, but we're going to pretend that everything played out this way. I know, this took quite a while to publish._

 _I don't own any ToG material._

Elide Lochan, Elide Blackbeak, Elide lady of Terrasen.  
Even after Erewan was defeated, Elide still didn't know what side she belonged to.

She stood on a rock outcropping that looked over a canyon and to the white palace in which Aelin had just been wed.  
She could see the glow coming from the stain glass windows. The light undoubtedly belonged to the giant crystal chandelier in the great hall.

When Elide had learned that Manon would be one of Aelin's bridesmaids, she had intended to go to the wedding, but on second thoughts, she hadn't known if she'd be welcome.

"Hello," a deep male voice said from behind her, definitely Lorcan, she thought instantly.  
Elide didn't bother turning around. Whatever there had been between them while she ran from Morath... well, it was all gone now, whether Elide wanted it or not.  
Lorcan had still betrayed her queen.

Lorcan stepped closer to wrap his arms around her, "Spying on your queen? Are you?"  
Elide easliy slipped out of his grip and started turned to head up one of the many hills here. "Do you have a reason to be here right now?" she says with a not-so-nice tone.

He hurries to catch up to her. "Well, I'm here to tell you that I'm leaving to serve the court of Eyllwe tomorrow, I-Do you want to, maybe come?" Hes said it with such hopefullness it was hard for Elide to not imagine what his lips tasted like.

 **(N/A: somehow, Lorcan ends up in debt to Eyllwe during the war against Erewan)**

Elide only whispered quietly, "This is my home." Whether Elide herself knew if Terrassen was her home, or if she still loved Lorcan, she no longer knew. But for now, the only thing she could stand on and start to rebuild her life on was the knowledge that Lorcan had hurt her queen, and Elide was loyal.

"Please," Lorcan sounded like he was begging, he never begged. Elide let one single tear slide down her cheek and into the lush grass before deciding she would be strong for her home country. Elide Lochan, lady of Terrassen planted her feet in the grass and didn't turn around.

She heard Lorcan say, "I love you, no matter what," she heard his footsteps slowly turn around in defeat. But she wasn't in this world, no, not anymore. All her life, the odds ahd been stacked against her, she had finally made it to the peace of a life without looking over her shoulder all the time. But it was those five words that anchored her down.

She whirled around to grab his hand, and they just hugged. In that moment, she decided that she'd give Lorcan a second chance. This was what she chose.

 _When I was going through to edit, it sounded a little to cheesy, but, this is what I'm publishing for the second epilogue. I hope you like it!_


	10. Hey!

Hey!

It's been quite a while! By that, I mean a looooooooong time since I've been on FFN. Apologies if I haven't responded to your reviews, I haven't been on FFN... so ya. I'm letting you all know (possibly again) that I'm redirecting all my writing onto Wattpad. It's another writing/sharing/reading website in case you guys don't know what it is. I find it much better to use than FFN. So, ya, I won't be on FFN much and I'll be over on Wattpad.

I've been reading back on my old work and it. is. so. cringey.

Thank you all so much for your support and extra hugs and smiles to those who reviewed such nice compliments. You guys are all awesome!

I might return to FFN someday, I don't know yet. But, ya! Wattpad.

Sorry,

-JJazzy


End file.
